


Waking Up Next To You

by iamfrenchy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of naked muke, Naked Luke, Naked Michael, White Haired Michael, all of the fluff, cute fic, morning fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Michael Clifford had to be the most amazing feeling in the world and I was that lucky person that got to call Mikey my own, I, Luke Hemmings, got to call him all my own. </p><p>Cute fluff moments and just a little peak into a very fluffy cute morning between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> It's something small and I needed to get something out there and I actually quite liked how this turned out
> 
> Please comment and kudos, I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

“Waking up next to you is something that I never thought that I would miss” I whisper as my hand lays down on the soft stubble covered cheek, his white hair was dishevelled and he still had sleep in the side of his right eye, his lips were soft pink and still a little swollen from last night.

“We haven’t seen each other in a week, you’d think I’d be better at this” I spoke again and his blue eyes lit up and those pink lips stretched into a smile, a soft sleepy smile that had my stomach clenching. The light was seeping through the curtains, the light catching him perfectly and I wished I had a camera that could capture him like I saw him at that moment but I had come to realise that nothing caught Michael Clifford like my brain saw him, like my heart saw him.

“We’ve been on tour for months now, I’m just so used to seeing you every morning” It was a fact that we couldn’t deny, tour life was probably the best thing to ever happen to us, the fact that we could spend our days together, following our dreams and playing for thousands of fans and sharing the stage but other than that the best feeling is dropping into bed with him, with him next to me, laughing and kissing as we celebrated yet another great show.

“I’ve missed you” He whispers, voice sleep laden and crackly and he closes his eyes, his hand on my waist tightening and I smile at him.

“We’re useless with this” I pointed out and he nodded, eyes opening again, the blue shocking me once again, it was like God had captured the oceans in his eyes.

“We’re hopelessly in love, nothing wrong with that” He said it so matter of factly, like everything was okay just by saying those few words, that everything would forever be okay if he was next to me. He was right.

“Lucas, I love you” My heart clenched in my chest and I wished I could explain how he made me feel, how breathless I felt around him, how he made everything just that much better. How it felt to wake up next to him when I knew he could have anyone in the world but he had chosen me.

“I love you, Michael” He smiled, hand tightening on my waist and I shifted so that my leg was strewn across his and he just shook his head at me. It was cold, so horribly cold outside and inside our cocoon of blankets I felt warm and safe and I snuggled closer to him.

“You’re so warm” I muttered against his shoulder and his hand wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him, to his chest. I miss the days where he was bigger than me, when he could hold me like this and my shoulders weren’t wider than his or where my feet weren’t off the bed because I wanted to cuddle into him. I missed when I fit into him but now he fitted into me, when we stood he was perfectly fitted against me, against my chest, his head under my own. I haven’t felt so happy in such a long time.

“You’re too big for this Lucas” Michael sighs when I get too heavy on top of him and I wish it didn’t happen that quickly but I sigh and shift but he shifts too and I wrap my arms around him as he rests his head on my chest, his lips kissing my shoulder before he settles completely and I guess this is second best, this I couldn’t complain about. Having him this close is soothing, feeling him all up against me, his leg now wrapped around me and I feel him against my, soft and warm and this shows just how far our relationship has come since we’ve started, where this would lead to something more, to panting breaths and moans but it just doesn’t. I can feel him against me and I know he can feel me against him but we just don’t do anything about now, just happy to talk and bask in the morning glow.

“I miss being able to be the small spoon” I mutter and he laughs, his chest heaving against the side of mine and he looks up at me, I strain my neck to make eye contact with him.

“I miss being the big spoon but this feels nice too. If only you’d stop fucking growing” I chuckle, this is a recurring topic of conversation and something we bicker about a lot but I just couldn’t help it and he knew I couldn’t.

“Back when we first started to go out I thought you’d stay that small but then you grew and grew and grew and I just gave up.” I shake my head, leaning down to kiss his hair and he sighs, his fingers tapping out a beat against my chest and I stay quiet for a few minutes, just listening as we breathe the same air. We just are with each other.

The moment gets interrupted by a knock on the door and Ashton shouting for us to get up and come get breakfast and I hear Michael groan, he cuddled closer to me, shaking his head. “Not getting up, not yet” I laugh, kissing his hair once again before shifting and getting out from under him, he splays out on the bed, starfish style and just shakes his head.

“Come on, Mikey, get up, we need to go shower” I poke at his shoulder and he turns the blue eyes on me and I smile at him, he scrunches his head at me.

“Put on some clothes, weirdo” I look down at my very naked self before shaking my head and grab the boxers that lay on the floor, pulling them on.

“Mikey, last time, get up or I’m making you get up” I try again and he shakes his head.

“You wouldn’t dare” By this time he knows I would.

It’s easy being with Michael, it wasn’t at the start, we fought like cat and dog and we couldn’t go a few hours without fucking in a bathroom or a closet, we were bad and hormonal and we didn’t like each other all that much but then something changed and I found myself enjoying his awful jokes and his weird sense of humour that would mostly be annoying the shit out of me. I grew so used to having him close to me with the band and tour going on that the times that we weren’t together was something that we hated so much that we tried to avoid it as much as possible. We grew so accustomed to each other that anything else was abnormal and needed to be fixed as quickly as possible. I love Mikey and I’ve loved him  since I was sixteen and I know we won’t ever stop, I know I sound like an Ed Sheeran song but when someone makes you feel like Mikey makes me feel, you don’t try to give it up for anything else.

“Lucas Robert Hemmings put me the fuck down” Mikey shouted as I picked him up from the bed and threw him over my shoulder, I slapped his ass cheeks and he laughed.

“Should I moan at that?” He asks and I laugh, putting him down on the bathroom counter, kissing him before I start the shower.

“I love you, you know that right?” He speaks up from the counter and I turn to face him again, smile soft and his hair is still just as dishevelled as when he woke up and his lips are slightly more pink and I can’t help but hope that we stay like this forever.

 


End file.
